Passaic, New Jersey
, Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 8, 2013. |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 98 |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |coordinates_region = US-NJ |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_footnotes = |latd = 40.856413 |longd = -74.12694 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 07055ZIP code lookup for Passaic, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed August 28, 2011.Zip Codes, State of New Jersey. Accessed October 16, 2013. |area_code = 973Area Code Lookup - NPA NXX for Passaic, NJ, Area-Codes.com. Accessed October 16, 2013. |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3403156550 A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed August 15, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0885342 |website = |footnotes = }} Passaic ( AP-News Pronunciation Guide L-R, KRGV-TV, June 10, 2012. Accessed August 16, 2012. "Passaic -- puh-SAY'-ihk" or Martin, Jim. "Jim Martin", Schenectady Gazette, June 3, 1970. Accessed August 16, 2012. "When you have to run 20 miles a day through a corridor of urban sprawl without bumping Into Hackensack, South Orange (pronounced 'Arnj'), Passaic (pronounced 'Puh-sake'), Cedar Ave., Nutley or the Delaware-Lackawanna tracks, you are a human being of extraordinary determination.") is a city in Passaic County, New Jersey, United States. As of the 2010 United States Census, the city had a total population of 69,781, maintaining its status as the 15th largest municipality in New Jersey with an increase of 1,920 residents (+2.8%) from the 2000 Census population of 67,861,The Counties and Most Populous Cities and Townships in 2010 in New Jersey: 2000 and 2010, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 19, 2011. which had in turn increased by 9,820 (+16.9%) from the 58,041 counted in the 1990 Census.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed August 14, 2012. Located north of Newark on the Passaic River, it was first settled in 1678 by Dutch traders, as Acquackanonk Township. The city and river draw their name from the Lenape word "pahsayèk" which has been variously attributed to mean "valley" or "place where the land splits." History The city originated from a Dutch settlement on the Passaic River established in 1679 which was called Acquackanonk. Industrial growth began in the 19th century, as Passaic became a textile and metalworking center. Passaic was formed within Acquackanonk Township on March 10, 1869, and was incorporated as an independent village on March 21, 1871. Passaic was chartered as a city on April 2, 1873.Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 210. Accessed March 14, 2012. The 1926 Passaic Textile Strike led by union organizer Albert Weisbord had 36,000 mill workers leave their jobs to oppose wage cuts demanded by the textile industry. The workers successfully fought to keep their wages unchanged but did not receive recognition of their union by the mill owners.Lurie, Maxine N.; and Mappen, Marc. "Passaic textile strike", Encyclopedia of New Jersey, p. 617. Rutgers University Press, 2004. ISBN 0-8135-3325-2. Accessed August 28, 2011. Passaic has been called "The Birthplace of Television".UCLA Film and Television Archive Television Programs Preserved 1988–2000. University of California, Los Angeles. Accessed February 18, 2007. In 1931, experimental television station W2XCD began transmitting from DeForest Radio Corp. in Passaic. It has been called the first television station to transmit to the home, and was the first such station to broadcast a feature film. Allen B. DuMont, formerly DeForest's chief engineer, opened pioneering TV manufacturer DuMont Laboratories in Passaic in 1937, and started the DuMont Television Network, the world's first commercial television network, in 1946. The Okonite company began manufacturing electrical cable here in 1888, with early uses of the company's insulated wires including some of the earliest telegraph cables and the wiring for Thomas Edison's Pearl Street Station in Lower Manhattan.WIRE AND CABLE MANUFACTURERS SINCE 1878, The Okonite Company. Accessed August 28, 2011. In 1992, the voters of Passaic Township in Morris County voted to change the name of their municipality to Long Hill Township, to avoid confusion between the City of Passaic and the largely rural community away, as well as association with the more urban city.Nieves, Evelyn. "How Green Was My Passaic, Now Long Hill", The New York Times, December 3, 1992. Accessed August 28, 2011. "No one used to mind when the City of Passaic and the Township of Passaic, 22 miles away, were confused.... Passaic Township, as bucolic as New Jersey gets, began to wear its name like an itchy sweater. Residents tired of explaining the difference between their remote green stretch of southern Morris County and urban blight." Passaic is served by two newspapers, The Record and The Star-Ledger. Geography Passaic is located at (40.856413,-74.12694). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city had a total area of 3.244 square miles (8.401 km2), of which, 3.146 square miles (8.149 km2) of it was land and 0.098 square miles (0.253 km2) of it (3.01%) was water. Passaic is bordered on the north, west and south by the City of Clifton, and to the east by the Passaic River. Passaic is located from New York City, and from Newark Airport. The city Russian Orthodox Church on Lexington Avenue, built in 1959–1960]] Passaic has several business districts: Main Avenue begins in Passaic Park and follows the curve of the river to downtown. Broadway runs east – west through the center of the city, ending at Main Avenue in downtown. Monroe Street has many shops, restaurants and businesses reflecting the city's Latino and Eastern European populations. The city is home to several architecturally notable churches, including St. John's Lutheran Church, First Presbyterian of Passaic, and St. John's Episcopal Church. Passaic Park Southwest Passaic (known as Passaic Park) is a residential and institutional center of Orthodox Judaism, with 25-30 minyanim on Shabbos, and 1,300 families, as well as being home to numerous yeshivas, schools and other institutions. There are also kosher food and shopping establishments.Berman, Rachel. [http://www.jewishpress.com/print.do/19998/Passaic/Clifton_-_The_New_Jewish_Boom_Town.html Passaic/Clifton – The New Jewish Boom Town], The Jewish Press, November 22, 2006. Passaic Park takes its name from Third Ward Park. This area is also noted for its large mansions and homes of various architectural styles, especially Victorian and Tudor. Several condominium and cooperative apartment complexes are also located here including: Carlton Tower (at 22 stories, the city's tallest structureCarlton Tower, The Shallis Group. Accessed January 14, 2013. "Carlton Tower, the city's tallest structure, is 22 stories with 228 units and a 24 hour doorman as well as secured assigned surface parking."), Presidential Towers, and Barry Gardens (which are all located within walking distance of each other near a stretch of Passaic Avenue between Lafayette Avenue and Green Court). Demographics Among the speakers of Polish in Passaic are many Gorals.Strybel, Robert. "Gromada examines highlanders impact on Poland", Am-Pol Eagle. Accessed January 14, 2013. "They and their descendants can be encountered throughout the Northeast and Midwest, including in the author’s own hometown of Passaic, NJ, but also in California and Colorado." Passaic has a sizable Orthodox Jewish community that reaches into neighboring Clifton, with 20 Orthodox synagogues serving a Jewish population of 12,000 that is predominantly Orthodox.Adely, Hannan. "Clifton-Passaic Y gets ready to shut its doors, as donations plummet", The Record (Bergen County), July 5, 2011. Accessed August 28, 2011. "The Young Men's Hebrew Association formed in Passaic in 1904, adding a women's counterpart the following year, and moved to the 7-acre campus in Clifton in 1976. In that year, the Jewish population in Clifton and Passaic was estimated at 9,000, according to the American Jewish Year Book; in 2010, the figure was 12,000. While the Jewish population has grown, the historic population of Reform and Conservative Jews has been largely replaced by Orthodox practitioners, said local residents and Jewish leaders.... The growth of the Orthodox community can be seen throughout the southern end of Clifton and Passaic, which is home to about 20 Orthodox synagogues and minyans, or prayer groups, and to a cluster of kosher shops and Jewish schools." In the first half of the twentieth century there was a sizable Italian American population, but this has declined over the years. Census 2010 The Census Bureau's 2006-2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $31,135 (with a margin of error of +/- $1,280) and the median family income was $34,934 (+/- $2,987). Males had a median income of $30,299 (+/- $1,883) versus $25,406 (+/- $2,456) for females. The per capita income for the city was $14,424 (+/- $581). About 25.0% of families and 27.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 35.9% of those under age 18 and 25.5% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Passaic city, Passaic County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed March 14, 2012. Same-sex couples headed 107 households in 2010, a decline of the 142 counted in 2000.Lipman, Harvy; and Sheingold, Dave. "North Jersey sees 30% growth in same-sex couples", The Record (Bergen County), August 14, 2011. Accessed January 14, 2012. Census 2000 As of the 2000 United States Census there were 67,861 people, 19,458 households, and 14,457 families residing in the city of Passaic, New Jersey. The population density was 21,804.7 people per square mile (8,424.8/km²). There were 20,194 housing units at an average density of 6,488.6 per square mile (2,507.1/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 35.43% White, 13.83% African American, 0.78% Native American, 5.51% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 39.36% from other races, and 5.04% from two or more races. The cultural groupings for Hispanic or Latino of any race were 62.46% of the population.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Passaic city, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 14, 2012.DP-1: Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 - Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Passaic city, Passaic County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 14, 2012. As of the 2000 Census, 59.3% of residents spoke Spanish at home, while 28.9% of residents identified themselves as speaking only English at home. An additional 2.5% were speakers of Gujarathi and 2.4% spoke Polish.QT-P16; Language Spoken at Home: 2000 from the Census 2000 Summary File 3 (SF 3) - Sample Data, United States Census Bureau. Accessed January 14, 2013. There were 31,101 foreign-born residents of Passaic in 2000, of which 79.4% were from Latin America, with 31.3% of foreign-born residents from Mexico and 27.2% from the Dominican Republic.QT-P15 - Region and Country or Area of Birth of the Foreign-Born Population: 2000 from the 2000 Summary File 3 (SF 3) - Sample Data, United States Census Bureau. Accessed January 14, 2013. There were 19,458 households out of which 42.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 43.7% were married couples living together, 21.7% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.7% were non-families. 8.2% of Passaic households were same-sex partner households. 20.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.46 and the average family size was 3.93. In the city the population was spread out with 30.8% under the age of 18, 12.5% from 18 to 24, 31.6% from 25 to 44, 16.9% from 45 to 64, and 8.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 29 years. For every 100 females there were 99.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.4 males. The median income for a household in the city was $33,594, and the median income for a family was $34,935. Males had a median income of $24,568 versus $21,352 for females. The per capita income for the city was $12,874. About 18.4% of families and 21.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 27.6% of those under age 18 and 16.0% of those age 65 or over. Government Local government The city of Passaic is governed under the Faulkner Act system of municipal government under Mayor-Council (Plan B), enacted by direct petition as of July 1, 1973."The Faulkner Act: New Jersey's Optional Municipal Charter Law", New Jersey State League of Municipalities, July 2007. Accessed October 16, 2013. Under this form of government, the mayor is elected directly by the voters for a four-year term of office. Seven council Members serve four-year terms on a staggered basis, with either three or four seats up for election in odd-numbered years. Elections are non-partisan and are held in May.2012 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, March 2013, p. 154. The Mayor of Passaic is Alex Blanco, whose term of office ends June 30, 2017.Passaic Municipal Election Summary Report Official Results May 14, 2013, Passaic County, New Jersey. Accessed October 16, 2013. Blanco won a special election in November 2008 to succeed acting mayor Gary Schaer, who, as City Council president automatically moved into this position upon the resignation by previous mayor Samuel Rivera, after Rivera pleaded guilty to corruption charges filed against him.Elected Officials/Mayor's Page.htm Mayor's Page, City of Passaic. Accessed June 4, 2009. Blanco was elected to serve the remainder of Rivera's term, and was re-elected to a full term on May 12, 2009, with 4,751 votes (53.2% of votes cast), defeating Passaic Board of Education member Vinny Capuana who received 4,177 (46.8%).Municipal Election May 12, 2009 Unofficial Results, City of Passaic. Accessed June 4, 2009. , members of the Passaic City Council are Council President Gary Schaer (term ends June 30, 2015), Jose R. "Joe" Garcia (2017), Terrence L. Love (2017), Thania Melo (2015), Chaim M. Munk (2015), Zaida Polanco (2015) and Daniel J. Schwartz (2017).Elected Officials, City of Passaic. Accessed January 14, 2013.2013 Municipal Data Sheet, City of Passaic. Accessed October 16, 2013. In addition to his role as council president, Schaer also holds a seat in the New Jersey General Assembly. This dual position, often called double dipping, is allowed under a grandfather clause in the state law enacted by the New Jersey Legislature and signed into law by Governor of New Jersey Jon Corzine in September 2007 that prevents dual-office-holding but allows those who had held both positions as of February 1, 2008, to retain both posts.via Associated Press. "N.J. Lawmakers keep double dipping", WPVI-TV, March 4, 2008. Accessed June 4, 2009. Corruption charges over the past decades have resulted in the federal convictions of two mayors, seven councilman and other public officials.Hanley, Robert. "The Mayor Of Passaic Is Convicted Of Corruption", The New York Times, November 29, 1992. Accessed January 14, 2013. "Joseph Lipari, the Mayor of Passaic, N.J., was convicted today on two charges of extortion and five counts of income tax evasion after a five-week corruption trial in Federal District Court."Siemaszko, Corky; and Sanderson, Bill. "Passaic's Alston Indicted", The Record (Bergen County), July 15, 1992. Accessed August 28, 2011. "Former Passaic City Councilman Wayne Alston was indicted Tuesday on federal and state charges of conspiring to take $6,000 in bribes from a landlord in return for preferential treatment in a program administered by the city-based anti-poverty agency Alston headed." Passaic Business Administrator Anthony Ianoco was terminated in February 2011 after he was charged with cocaine possession, following his arrest in Hoboken, where police arrested him after he was caught driving the wrong way in a Passaic city vehicle.Conte, Michaelangelo. "Fired Passaic Business Administrator Anthony Iacono makes first court appearance on DWI, drug charges", The Jersey Journal, February 25, 2011. Accessed August 28, 2011. "Iacono, 48, of Lyndhurst, was arrested at 10:36 p.m. Feb. 10 by Hoboken police officers who spotted him driving the wrong way down a one-way street in a City of Passaic-owned car with a flashing light on the top, police said at the time.... The day after Iacono's arrest, Passaic Mayor Alex Blanco announced Iacono's termination from his post as City of Passaic business administrator." Federal, state and county representation Passaic is located in the 9th Congressional DistrictPlan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 36th state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 14. Accessed January 6, 2013.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/CG/2012_CG.pdf#page=62 2012 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 62, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed January 6, 2013.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 6, 2013. Prior to the 2010 Census, Passaic had been part of the , a change made by the New Jersey Redistricting Commission that took effect in January 2013, based on the results of the November 2012 general elections.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/cg_2011.pdf#page=62 2011 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 62, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed January 6, 2013. Politics As of March 23, 2011, there were a total of 24,227 registered voters in Passaic, of which 8,753 (36.1% vs. 31.0% countywide) were registered as Democrats, 2,063 (8.5% vs. 18.7%) were registered as Republicans and 13,408 (55.3% vs. 50.3%) were registered as Unaffiliated. There were 3 voters registered to other parties.Voter Registration Summary - Passaic, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 23, 2011. Accessed January 16, 2013. Among the city's 2010 Census population, 34.7% (vs. 53.2% in Passaic County) were registered to vote, including 50.7% of those ages 18 and over (vs. 70.8% countywide).GCT-P7: Selected Age Groups: 2010 - State -- County Subdivision; 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed January 16, 2013. In the 2008 presidential election, Democrat Barack Obama received 12,386 votes here (72.7% vs. 58.8% countywide), ahead of Republican John McCain with 4,012 votes (23.6% vs. 37.7%) and other candidates with 93 votes (0.5% vs. 0.8%), among the 17,033 ballots cast by the city's 25,496 registered voters, for a turnout of 66.8% (vs. 70.4% in Passaic County).2008 Presidential General Election Results: Passaic County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 23, 2008. Accessed January 16, 2013. In the 2004 presidential election, Democrat John Kerry received 9,539 votes here (66.3% vs. 53.9% countywide), ahead of Republican George W. Bush with 4,291 votes (29.8% vs. 42.7%) and other candidates with 62 votes (0.4% vs. 0.7%), among the 14,391 ballots cast by the city's 23,389 registered voters, for a turnout of 61.5% (vs. 69.3% in the whole county).2004 Presidential Election: Passaic County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 13, 2004. Accessed January 16, 2013. In the 2009 gubernatorial election, Democrat Jon Corzine received 5,958 ballots cast (68.7% vs. 50.8% countywide), ahead of Republican Chris Christie with 2,319 votes (26.7% vs. 43.2%), Independent Chris Daggett with 124 votes (1.4% vs. 3.8%) and other candidates with 52 votes (0.6% vs. 0.9%), among the 8,672 ballots cast by the city's 24,219 registered voters, yielding a 35.8% turnout (vs. 42.7% in the county).2009 Governor: Passaic County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 31, 2009. Accessed January 16, 2013. Education Public The Passaic City School District is a type II school district, and is an independent legal entity administered by a nine-member Board of Education elected by the voters of the school district. The Superintendent of Schools is Interim Superintendent Dr. Colleen Malleo. The district is one of 31 Abbott districts statewide,Abbott Districts, New Jersey Department of Education, backed up by the Internet Archive as of May 15, 2009. Accessed August 15, 2012. which are now referred to as "SDA Districts" based on the requirement for the state to cover all costs for school building and renovation projects in these districts under the supervision of the New Jersey Schools Development Authority.What are SDA Districts?, New Jersey Schools Development Authority. Accessed August 15, 2012. "SDA Districts are 31 special-needs school districts throughout New Jersey. They were formerly known as Abbott Districts, based on the Abbott v. Burke case in which the New Jersey Supreme Court ruled that the State must provide 100 percent funding for all school renovation and construction projects in special-needs school districts.... The districts were renamed after the elimination of the Abbott designation through passage of the state’s new School Funding Formula in January 2008."SDA Districts, New Jersey Schools Development Authority. Accessed August 15, 2012. Schools in the district (with 2010-11 enrollment data from the National Center for Education StatisticsData for the Passaic City School District, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed January 14, 2013.) are Capuana School No. 15, Passaic City School District. Accessed July 29, 2013. (228; K), Passaic School No. 16Passaic School No. 16, Passaic City School District. Accessed July 29, 2013. (473; PreK-K), Passaic School No. 17Passaic School No. 17, Passaic City School District. Accessed July 29, 2013. (384; PreK-K), Jefferson School No. 1Jefferson School No. 1, Passaic City School District. Accessed July 29, 2013. (776; 1-6), Washington School No. 2Washington School No. 2, Passaic City School District. Accessed July 29, 2013. (214; K-2), Mario Drago School No. 3Mario Drago School No. 3, Passaic City School District. Accessed July 29, 2013. (formerly Franklin School - 998; PreK-6), School No. 5School No. 5, Passaic City School District. Accessed July 29, 2013. (332; 4-6), Martin Luther King, Jr. School No. 6Martin Luther King, Jr. School No. 6, Passaic City School District. Accessed July 29, 2013. (1,155; PreK-6), Grant School No. 7Grant School No. 7, Passaic City School District. Accessed July 29, 2013. (274; PreK-2), Pulaski School No. 8Pulaski School No. 8, Passaic City School District. Accessed July 29, 2013. (553; PreK-3), Etta Gero School No. 9Etta Gero School No. 9, Passaic City School District. Accessed July 29, 2013. (649; 3-6), Theodore Roosevelt School No. 10Theodore Roosevelt School No. 10, Passaic City School District. Accessed July 29, 2013. (740; K-4), William B. Cruise Memorial School No. 11William B. Cruise Memorial School No. 11, Passaic City School District. Accessed July 29, 2013. (1,292; 1-6), Daniel F. Ryan School No. 19Daniel F. Ryan School No. 19, Passaic City School District. Accessed July 29, 2013. (723; PreK-5), Abraham Lincoln Middle School No. 4Abraham Lincoln Middle School No. 4, Passaic City School District. Accessed July 29, 2013. (1,715; 7-8), Passaic High SchoolPassaic High School, Passaic City School District. Accessed July 29, 2013. (2,775; 9-12).Schools, Passaic City School District. Accessed July 29, 2013.New Jersey School Directory for the Passaic City School District, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed July 29, 2013. Passaic County Community College opened a new campus in the city of Passaic on September 11, 2008, which will allow PCCC to reach the 15% of its students who come from the city of Passaic. The college's nursing program will be relocated and expanded at the new campus to provide a qualified program to help fill the longstanding nursing shortage.Passaic Academic Center, Passaic County Community College. Accessed September 19, 2011. Private St. Nicholas Ukrainian Catholic School is an elementary school founded in 1943 that operates under the supervision of the Roman Catholic Diocese of Paterson and the Ukrainian Catholic Archeparchy of Philadelphia.St. Nicholas Ukrainian Catholic School, Roman Catholic Diocese of Paterson. Accessed April 22, 2012. Established in 1895, the Collegiate School is a private coeducational day school located in Passaic, serving students in prekindergarten through twelfth grade.History, Collegiate School (New Jersey). Accessed January 14, 2013. The Yeshiva Gedola of Passaic is an institute of Talmudic learning for post-high-school-age men. Passaic has two Mesivtas, Mesivta Tiferes Rav Tzvi Aryeh Zemel Zal, and Mesivta Zichron Baruch. Passaic also has a number of Orthodox educational institutions for primary education as well as other advanced seminaries and kollels for married students. Emergency services Fire The Passaic Fire Department (PFD) is a paid fire department with 93 firefighters. The PFD was organized in November 1869 and became a paid department in 1909. There are two fire houses that contain seven Engines and three Ladder trucks.Fire Department, City of Passaic. Accessed September 19, 2011. Ambulance Commerce Portions of Passaic are part of an Urban Enterprise Zone. In addition to other benefits to encourage employment within the Zone, shoppers can take advantage of a reduced 3½% sales tax rate (versus the 7% rate charged statewide) at eligible merchants.Geographic & Urban Redevelopment Tax Credit Programs: Urban Enterprise Zone Employee Tax Credit, State of New Jersey, backed up by the Internet Archive as of May 25, 2009. Accessed August 28, 2011. Since 1994, the Hercules Chemical Company has been located in Passaic.Who We Are, Hercules Chemical Company. Accessed January 14, 2013. Transportation ]] Passaic is served by state roadways including Route 3 and Route 21. The Garden State Parkway and Interstate 80 are nearby. There are five bridges crossing the Passaic River. Local bus transportation is provided by New Jersey Transit, with service to Paterson, Rutherford, Newark, Clifton, Garfield, and Wallington among other locations on the 74, 702, 703, 705, 707, 709, 744, 758, 780 and 970routes. New Jersey Transit bus routes 161 and 190 provides local service and interstate service to the Port Authority Bus Terminal in Midtown Manhattan.Passaic County Bus/Rail Connections, New Jersey Transit, backed up by the Internet Archive as of May 22, 2009. Accessed August 28, 2011. New Jersey Transit's Passaic rail stationPassaic station, New Jersey Transit. Accessed October 16, 2013. is located in the Passaic Park section, providing service on the Main Line southbound to Hoboken Terminal, and to Secaucus Junction for New Jersey Transit connections to Pennsylvania Station in Midtown Manhattan, Newark Airport and points north and south. Northbound service is provided to Paterson, Ridgewood and New York stations in Suffern and Port Jervis.Main/Bergen-Port Jervis Line, New Jersey Transit. Accessed October 16, 2013. Passaic formerly had four train stations (Passaic Park, Prospect Street, Passaic and Harrison Street) on the Erie Railroad main line. In 1963, these stations were abandoned and the main line was moved to the Boonton Branch. Commuter jitney buses operate along Main Avenue providing non-scheduled service to Paterson, Union City, the George Washington Bridge Bus Terminal in Washington Heights, Manhattan, and points between.[http://issuu.com/asagai/docs/jitneyroute Jitney Transportation Along New Jersey's Route 4 Corridor], Columbia University Urban Transportation Policy, November 30, 2006. Accessed August 7, 2013. Notable people Notable current and former residents of Passaic include: * Mitch Albom (born 1958), sports journalist and author of Tuesdays With Morrie.Meet the Writers: Mitch Albom, accessed December 19, 2006. * John Barbata (born 1945), drummer for The Turtles.Tamarkin, Jeff. [http://books.google.com/books?id=TKyYNB0pGIoC&pg=PA253&dq=%22John+Barbata%22+passaic Got a revolution!: the turbulent flight of Jefferson Airplane], p. 253. Simon and Schuster, 2003. ISBN 0-671-03403-0. Accessed August 28, 2011. "Born in Passaic, New Jersey, in 1945, Barbata had been the drummer for the Turtles, the enormously successful folk/pop-rock group whose many hits included the classic 'Happy Together.'" * Terrence Boyle (born 1945), judge on the United States District Court for the Eastern District of North Carolina."CLASS OF 1970 PROFILE ON ALUMNI – The Honorable Terrence Boyle" Reunion Times, American University Washington College of Law, Summer 2005. Accessed May 13, 2007. "Terrence Boyle was born and raised in Passaic, New Jersey." * George Breeman (1880–1937), sailor and Medal of Honor recipient.A site dedicated to George Breeman and the USS Breeman (DE-104), accessed December 19, 2006. * Bob Butterworth (born 1942), former Florida Attorney General."Florida attorney general winds up in spotlight", Court TV, November 14, 2000. Accessed May 13, 2007. "A native of Passaic, N.J., Butterworth was particularly invincible in his 1998 re-election effort after playing a key role with former Gov. Lawton Chiles in helping Florida secure a $13 billion settlement with tobacco companies." * Arthur K. Cebrowski (1942–2005), United States Navy admiral and senior U.S. Department of Defense official.Singer, Jeremy. "Military Transformation Pioneer Arthur Cebrowski Dies at 63", Space News, November 21, 2005. Accessed May 13, 2007. "Cebrowski, a native of Passaic, N.J., graduated from Villanova University in Pennsylvania in 1964, and entered the Navy that same year." * Morris Cerullo (born 1931), Pentecostal televangelist.Sylvester, Ed. "Sale of El Cortez Hotel to Evangelist Group Imminent: Morris Cerullo Organization to Announce Today That It Is Buying 51-Year-Old Downtown Hostelry SALE OF HOTEL", Los Angeles Times, June 16, 1978. Accessed February 1, 2011. "Born of Italian-Jewish parentage and raised in the Orthodox Daughters of Miriam orphanage hi Passaic, N.J...." * Alan N. Cohen (1930–2004), former co-owner of the Boston Celtics and the New Jersey Nets."Sports exec also had stake in Nets, MSG", ESPN.com, August 11, 2004. Accessed May 13, 2007. "Cohen was born in Passaic, N.J., on December 19, 1930." * Howard Crook (born 1947), Opera singer, tenor.Howard Crook * Mark DeRosa (born 1975), Major League Baseball infielder.Mark DeRosa player profile, accessed December 19, 2006. * Dow H. Drukker (1872–1963), represented New Jersey's 6th congressional district from 1914–1919.Dow Henry Drukker, Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed July 16, 2007. * Evelyn Dubrow (1911–2006), lobbyist and Presidential Medal of Freedom recipient."Garment Workers Lobbyist Dubrow Dies", San Francisco Chronicle, June 21, 2006. * Peter Enns (born 1961), Bible scholar.Pete Enns, Ph.D., University of Colorado Boulder. Accessed April 8, 2013. * Bret Ernst, comedian.Toribio, Elyse. "Bret Ernst to appear at Bananas Comedy Club", The Record (Bergen County), October 19, 2012. Accessed August 11, 2013. "Ernst, who refers to himself as "That Guy" who wore cheesy vests to nightclubs in the '90s, is no stranger to this area. He was born in Princeton and spent part of his childhood in Passaic before moving to Florida for high school." * Charles Evered (born 1964), playwright.Stratton, Jean. "Playwright Charles Evered Enjoys Princeton’s Community of Culture", Town Topics, November 8, 2006. Accessed November 1, 2008. * Donald Fagen (born 1948), musician with Steely Dan.Robbins, Ira. "At long last, Fagen puts the 'Cat' out; Steely Dan founder releases first solo album in 13 years", Newsday, March 1, 2006. Accessed September 8, 2007. ""Working in the off portions of Steely Dan's four decades of on-and-off-again existence, the Grammy-winning singer-keyboardist from Passaic, N.J., has come up with three albums in 24 years..." * Jack Fina (1913-1970), pianist and orchestra leader known as "The ten most talented fingers on radio."Clarke, Donald. [http://books.google.com/books?id=zSsKAQAAMAAJ&q=%22Jack+Fina%22+Passaic The Penguin encyclopedia of popular music], p. 841. Penguin Books, 1998. accessed August 6, 2013. "instrumental 'Piano Concerto In B Flat' on Tchaikovsky's most famous tune featuring pianist Jack Fina (b 13 Aug. '13, Passaic NJ. d 14 May '70: formed own band '46. recorded for Mercury. MGM; also composer)." * Joel Gersmann (1942-2005), experimental theatre playwright."Obituaries: Joel Gersmann", Madison.com, June 28, 2005. Accessed October 16, 2013. "Joel Gersmann, age 62, died at home of a heart attack on Friday, June 24, 2005.... After growing up in Passaic, N.J., he earned his bachelors degree at Rutgers University, did graduate work at Adelphi and completed course work for a Ph.D. in theater at UW-Madison." * Paul Goldberger (born 1950), Pulitzer Prize-winning architecture critic.Brennan, Elizabeth A.; and Clarage, Elizabeth C. "Who's who of Pulitzer Prize Winners", via Google Books, p. 87. Greenwood Publishing Group, 1999. ISBN 1-57356-111-8. Accessed December 10, 2008. * David Grisman (born 1945), bluegrass musician and former member of Old and in the Way with Jerry Garcia of the Grateful Dead.Anderson, John. "Grisman's Eclectic Mandolin Returns", Newsday, September 20, 1996. Accessed January 28, 2011. "He's been making music since he was a teenager in Passaic, N.J., in the '60s, but the quintet has been an institution since 1976." * Reed Gusciora (born 1960), former minority leader of the New Jersey General Assembly.Assembly Member Reed Gusciora, Project Vote Smart. Accessed November 22, 2007. * Beth Gylys (born 1964), poet and professor. * Art Harris (1949–1970), running back who was involved in the 1970 Marshall football team plane crash that killed everyone on board.Art Harris, Marshall University November 14, 1970 ... Remembered. Accessed August 28, 2011. * Robert Helps (1928–2001), pianist and composer.Kozinn, Allan. "Robert Helps, 73, Concert Pianist And a Wide-Ranging Composer", The New York Times, December 2, 2001. Accessed April 22, 2012. "Mr. Helps was born in Passaic, N.J., in 1928, and studied piano with Abby Whiteside and composition with Roger Sessions at the Juilliard School of Music." * Craig Heyward (1966–2006), National Football League running back."Heyward lived hard and died young", Taipei Times, May 30, 2006. * Dennis Johnson (born 1951), former NFL defensive tackle.Dennis Johnson, database Football. Accessed January 28, 2008. * Mike Jorgensen (born 1948), former Major League Baseball player.via Associated Press. "Gets Jorgensen's Vote: Singleton is a star in the Mets' future", Rome News-Tribune, August 30, 1970. Accessed January 13, 2011. "Jorgy is white and 22 (on Aug. 16), a native of Passaic, N.J." * Lewis Kaplan, violinist.Lewis Kaplan, Juilliard School. Accessed December 20, 2007. * Fritz Knothe (1903–1963), former Major League Baseball player and member of "Wonder Team."Staff. "BRAVES WIN IN PASSAIC.; Defeat Neilleys, Semi-Pro Team, 7 to 6, Before 2,000.", The New York Times, June 13, 1933. Accessed January 28, 2011. "Because of a heavy downpour of rain a little more than an hour before game time, less than 2,000 fans turned out to pay homage to Passaic's only major league ball player, Fritz Knothe." * Barbara L'Italien (born 1961), politician who served in the Massachusetts House of Representatives from 2003-2011."Public Officers of The Commonwealth of Massachusetts", p. 164. Accessed October 16, 2013. "Born: Passaic, NJ, January 3, 1961" * Ray Malavasi (1930–1987), former National Football League head coach.via Associated Press. "Ray Malavasi Is Dead; Former Coach of Rams", The New York Times, December 16, 1987. Accessed April 22, 2012. "Born in Passaic, N.J., Mr. Malavasi was a lineman for Army under Coach Earl (Red) Blaik and Vince Lombardi, an assistant coach." * Daniel Margotta, actor, writer, producer * William J. Martini (born 1947), former Republican Congressman.William J. Martini, Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed December 26, 2006. * Larry Mialik (born 1950), former National Football League player.Larry Mialik, Accessed November 28, 2010. * Bill Mokray (1907–1974), basketball historian and statistician enshrined in the Basketball Hall of Fame in 1965 as a contributor to the sport.William G. "Bill" Mokray enshrined as a contributor in 1965, Basketball Hall of Fame. Accessed July 13, 2007. "Mokray's romance started while a student at Passaic High School during the era of the 'Passaic High School Wonder Teams.'" * Jack Mulhall (1887–1979), silent film and talkie actor.Thomas, Dan. "Jack Mulhall Talked In Films Long Before 'Talkies' Day", The Pittsburgh Press, January 10, 1929. Accessed January 28, 2011. "While he was still a school boy, his family migrated to New York and later moved to Passaic, N.J. It was in Passaic that he started his stage career by playing boy parts in a stock company there." * Morris Pashman (1912–1999), New Jersey Supreme Court Justice, mayor of Passaic from 1951-55.Honan, William H. "Morris Pashman, 87, Champion of Free Speech on New Jersey's Highest Court", The New York Times, October 10, 1999. Accessed October 19, 2009. * Millie Perkins (born 1938), actress, best known for her lead role in the film The Diary of Anne Frank.Scheuer, Philip K. "Anne Frank's Role Settled: Millie Perkins, 18, Winner; Brynner's Schedule Busiest", Los Angeles Times, January 29, 1958. Accessed June 2, 2008. "Diary has its Anne Frank. She is Millie Perkins, magazine cover-girl who was born in Passaic, N.J., 18 years ago and educated in Fairlawn, N.J. * Jason Perry (born 1976), former safety in the NFL from 1999 to 2002.Jason Perry, database Football. Accessed February 17, 2008. * Joe Piscopo (born 1951), comedian and actor. * Gerry Polci, drummer and singer with Frankie Valli and The Four Seasons.Cowen, Richard. "CLASS OF '95 EXITS HALLS OF ACADEMIA", The Record (Bergen County), May 19, 1995. Accessed May 13, 2007. "Polci, 42, a Passaic native and former drummer with Frankie Valli..." * Michael J. Pollard (born 1939), actor, Academy Award nominee for film Bonnie and Clyde''Kloman, William. "Pollard: From Disney To 'Bonnie and Clyde'; Michael J. Pollard", ''The New York Times, March 31, 1968. Accessed July 9, 2008. "MICHAEL J. POLLARD broke into show biz in a third grade production of H.M.S. Pinafore in Passaic, New Jersey, in which he played one of the First Lord's cousins." * Stuart Rabner (born 1960), Chief Justice of the New Jersey Supreme Court.Stuart Rabner: State Attorney General, State of New Jersey. Accessed September 20, 2007. "Rabner grew up in Passaic and was graduated summa cum laude in 1982 from the Woodrow Wilson School of Public and International Affairs at Princeton University." * Frankie Randall (born 1938), musician, singer and actor.Busciglio, Rick. "A Frank Sinatra Video Tribute from Frankie Randall", Examiner.com, March 21, 2010. * Joseph Rankin (1833–1886), U.S. Representative from Wisconsin.Joseph Rankin, Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed January 13, 2011. * John Roosma (1900–1983), captain of Ernest Blood's "Wonder Teams" who became the first college player to total 1,000 points for his career while at the United States Military Academy."Col. John Roosma Dead at 83; Basketball Star at West Point", The New York Times, November 14, 1983. Accessed January 11, 2008. * Alan Rosenberg (born 1951), Emmy Award-winning actor and activist, Screen Actors Guild President (2005–present).Staff. "Rosenberg is a quiet note in frantic fun", Sun Sentinel, April 7, 1996. Accessed January 28, 2011. "Alan Rosenberg was born in Passaic, NJ. During the turbulent '60s at Case Western Reserve University in Ohio, Alan mixed political activism with acting." * Mark Rosenberg (c. 1948–1992), film producer.Lambert, Bruce. "Mark Rosenberg, Movie Producer, Dies at Age 44 ", The New York Times, November 8, 1992. Accessed July 29, 2013. "Mr. Rosenberg was born in Passaic, N.J., and attended Bard College and the University of Wisconsin." * Paul Rudd (born 1969), actor. * Bob Russell (1908–1998), entertainer.Thomas, Robert McG. "Bob Russell, Entertainer, Is Dead at 90", The New York Times, February 2, 1998. Accessed April 22, 2012. "A native of Passaic, N.J., Mr. Russell, whose father was a Russian-born baker, lived in Schenectady, N.Y., before moving to Manhattan at 9, catching the opera bug and changing his name from Roltner to Russell." * Bob Russell (1914–1970), Hall of Fame songwriter.Bob Russell, Songwriters Hall of Fame. Accessed January 13, 2011. * Nick Sakiewicz (born 1961), soccer executive.Weber, Ben. "SAKIEWICZ NAMED NEW METRO GM", New York Post, January 13, 2000. Accessed February 1, 2011. "Investor-operator Stuart Subotnick, the MLS equivalent of the MetroStars' owner, announced that Stillitano would be replaced with Nick Sakiewicz of Passaic, N.J." * Zoe Saldana (born 1978), actress who appeared in the 2009 film Avatar.Staff. "ZOE SALDANA TRABAJO DE ESTRELLA", El Nuevo Herald, October 2, 2003. Accessed January 20, 2011. * Víctor Santos (born 1976), Cincinnati Reds pitcher.King, George. "YANK BATS STAY HOT ; BLAST THREE HRS IN ROUT OF TIGERS", New York Post, July 27, 2001. Accessed January 28, 2011. "Knoblauch, who has been the leadoff hitter the Yankees need the past week, snapped a 5-5 tie with his fifth homer off former Passaic (NJ) High School pitcher Victor Santos." * Elroy Schwartz (1923-2013), television screenwriter."Elroy Schwartz (1923 - 2013)", The Desert Sun, June 25, 2013. Accessed October 16, 2013. "Born in Passiac , N.J., he moved to the Bronx where he attended school." * Sherwood Schwartz (1916–2011), TV producer, best known for creating Gilligan's Island and The Brady Bunch. * William Winfield Scott (1855–1935), lawyer who served as Passaic's official historian.Staff. "WILLIAM WINFIELD SCOTT; Lawyer and Official Historian of Passaic", October 2, 1935. Accessed October 16, 2013. * The Shirelles, musicians.Sullivan, Tom. "Passaic's Shirelles follow 'Jersey Boys'", The Record (Bergen County), January 21, 2011. Accessed January 28, 2011. * Robert Smithson (1938–1973), artist.Staff. "Robert Smithson", The New York Times. Accessed January 13, 2011. * Edith E. Sproul (1907-1999), pathologist whose work with Dr. Georgios Papanikolaou led to the development of the pap smear test for cervical cancer.Dr. Edith E. Sproul, National Library of Medicine. Accessed October 16, 2013. "Her work with George Papanicolou at Cornell University Medical School led to the development of the pap smear test for cervical cancer, and she and Charles Gutman of Mount Sinai, New York, were co-discoverers of the association between prostatic cancer and the enzyme acid phosphatase.Edith Sproul was born in Passaic, New Jersey, in 1907." * Mark Stevens, former NFL quarterback for Washington Redskins, played collegiately at Purdue.via United Press International. "Monday Night Football: 'Niners swamp generic Giants", Ellensburg Daily Record, October 6, 1987. Accessed January 28, 2011. * Larry Storch (born 1923), actor, star of television series F Troop.Corliss, Richard. "Nostalgia Hits the Tracks in 'Be Kind Rewind'", Time (magazine), February 22, 2008. Accessed January 13, 2011. "Ah, Passaic, New Jersey! That crumbling, grumbling city across the Hudson from the gleaming skyline of New York, yet worlds removed from Manhattan magic. A place whose residents shiver in dour poverty, and whose most famous native sons and daughters had to leave town to make it big. The honor roll would include Joe Piscopo, Paul Rudd, Steely Dan's Donald Fagen, Gilligan's Island creator Sherwood Schwartz, three-time Oscar-winning producer Saul Zaentz, sitcom regulars Loretta Swit and Larry Storch, sports hysteric Dick Vitale...and, Be Kind Rewind tells us, the legendary pianist and composer Fats Waller." * Tyronne Stowe (born 1965), former NFL linebacker.Tyronne Stowe Past Stats, Statistics, History, and Awards, databaseFootball.com. Accessed February 19, 2008. * Loretta Swit (born 1937), actress, best known for role in television series M*A*S*H.Kaufman, Gail. "PASSAIC – KIDS FIND TALENT IN THEIR OWN BACK YARD NEW BOOK LAUDS CITY'S ACHIEVERS", The Record (Bergen County), February 11, 1997. Accessed May 12, 2007. "What do Anthony Mason, Loretta Swit, and Joe Piscopo have in common? Beside being nationally known, they hold the city of Passaic as part of their past." * Danny Szetela (born 1987), Major League Soccer player.Staff. "Signed, sealed, delivered", The Washington Times, July 25, 2009. Accessed January 28, 2011. "The Passaic, N.J., native also mentioned that regardless of his fitness level, it may be hard for him to get on the field right away, especially considering how stacked United is at midfield." * Dave Szott (born 1967), National Football League player and coach.via Associated Press, Minor glitch in Janikowski deal", Lodi News-Sentinel, July 21, 2000. Accessed January 28, 2011. "Szott has a son with cerebral palsy and he and his wife have decided a school near his home in Passaic, N.J., is the best place for him." * Jack Tatum (1948–2010), football player.via Associated Press. "Passaic native Jack Tatum, NFL star known for vicious hits, dies at 61", The Star-Ledger, July 27, 2010. Accessed August 28, 2011. "Tatum was born in North Carolina but grew up in Passaic, where he was named an All-American as a senior at Passaic High School. In 1999, The Star-Ledger named Tatum, a running back, fullback and defensive back at Passaic despite starting his football career as a sophomore, one of New Jersey's top defensive high school football players of the 20th century." * Ösel Tendzin (1943–1990), Tibetan Buddhist scholar.via Associated Press. "Osel Tendzin, 47, Head of Tibetan Buddhists, Dies", The New York Times, August 28, 1990. Accessed August 28, 2011. "Mr. Tendzin, who was born in Passaic, N.J., met Mr. Trungpa Rinpoche in 1971 and became his top student, receiving the name Osel Tendzin, or radiant holder of the teachings. His name had been Thomas Rich."Vajra Regent, Ösel Tendzin, Shambhala.org. Accessed August 28, 2011. "Born in Passaic, New Jersey, in 1943, Thomas F. Rich attended Fordham University, graduating in 1965." * Franklin Stuart Van Antwerpen (born 1941), judge on the United States Court of Appeals for the Third Circuit.Van Antwerpen, Franklin Stuart, Federal Judicial Center. Accessed June 2, 2008. * Dick Vitale (born 1939), basketball coach and television sportscaster.DREXLER, CALHOUN AND WOODARD HIGHLIGHT 16 FINALISTS FOR NAISMITH MEMORIAL BASKETBALL HALL OF FAME, Basketball Hall of Fame press release dated February 15, 2004. "DICK VITALE, a native of Passaic, NJ., has been synonymous with college basketball for more than 20 years as the lead color announcer for ESPN." * Perry Williams (born 1961), former cornerback for the New York Giants.Sturken, Barbara. "Off the Field, Giants Call New Jersey Home", The New York Times, March 31, 1991. Accessed January 14, 2013. * Darrin Winston (1966–2008), Major League Baseball player who played two seasons in Major League Baseball for the Philadelphia Phillies.Staff. "DARRIN A. WINSTON, 42, of Clarksburg in MILLSTONE TOWNSHIP", Asbury Park Press, August 17, 2008. Accessed September 4, 2008. "DARRIN A. WINSTON, 42, of Clarksburg in MILLSTONE TOWNSHIP, passed away Friday, Aug. 15, at CentraState Medical Center, Freehold Township. Born in Passaic, he lived in Edison before moving to Millstone Township 10 years ago." * Saul Zaentz (1921-2014), film producer.Narvaez, Alfonso A. "Oscar Winners Return For Passaic Festivities", The New York Times, May 1, 1976. Accessed June 2, 2008. "Porky Zaentz and Beansie Lieberman came home today, and Mayor Gerald Goldman, members of the City Council and 200 others gathered on the steps of City Hall to honor the two local boys who had made good." * Frankie Zak (1922–1972), Major League Baseball player who played for the Pittsburgh Pirates.Staff. "Physical Examination for Frankie Zak Wednesday", Chicago Tribune, April 22, 1945. Accessed August 28, 2011. "Zak, Pittsburgh Pirates shortstop, was notified today by his Passaic, N. J., draft board to report for a physical examination there next Wednesday."Frankie Zak, Baseball-Reference.com. Accessed December 14, 2008. *Alexander Morillo (b.1990), Ph.D. in Aviation, Instructor of Aeronautics at Airfleet Training Systems in Essex County, New Jersey. Films shot in Passaic * 2006: Be Kind Rewind directed by Michel Gondry.Buckley, Cara. "Director Puts New Jersey Town on Film, and on the Map", The New York Times, October 25, 2006. Accessed November 1, 2008. * 2009: Filming for NBC series Mercy was shot in the old St Mary's Hospital on occasion. Climate The climate in this area is characterized by hot, humid summers and generally mild to cool winters. According to the Köppen Climate Classification system, Passaic has a humid subtropical climate, abbreviated "Cfa" on climate maps.Climate Summary for Passaic, New Jersey References External links *Passaic, New Jersey - The Carpathian Connection * City of Passaic, New Jersey * Passaic Public Library * Passaic Urban Enterprise Zone merchant directory * Passaic City School District * * Data for the Passaic City School District, National Center for Education Statistics * Message Group relating to the Passaic Jewish community * The Battle of Passaic by Mary Heaton Vorse, New Masses, May, 1926, Transcribed: for marxists.org in January, 2002 Category:Passaic, New Jersey Category:1873 establishments in New Jersey Category:Cities in Passaic County, New Jersey Category:Faulkner Act Mayor-Council Category:New Jersey Urban Enterprise Zones Category:Populated places established in 1873